Pontesi
The Dynastic Pontesian Empire is a nation located in the north-western peninsular of the continent of Majatra. The Empire is a unification of the former Pontesian Dynastic Commonwealth with the states of Tadraki and Endlid. Its people are diverse in background and religion, although most of the population are Christian, but other religions are also welcome. Its capital is Lerna, Xanduley. Demography Ethnicity The Empire people are wonderfully diverse. The Pontesian, at the northern tip of Majatra, and across the staits from Artania, has considerable Majatran and Artanian populations. However, the largest group by far are the Pontesians, who are based around an ethnicity native to the area, but have also absorbed large populations of the Majatran and Artanian tribes who settled in what is now Pontesi. Other ethnic groups, most notably recent Seleyan immigrants form another group within Pontesi. *Pontesians: 55% *Majatrans: 22% *Artanians: 12% *Mixed: 5% *Other (largely Seleyan): 6% A large proportion of the Artanians within Pontesi are the Duntrekkers, locally known as Makaaners. The Makaaners have retained their traditional Dundorfian way of life and culture, and thus are noticable outsiders within Pontesi, and the general Artanian community. A few Artanians and Majatrans are believed to have put themselves down as Pontesians in the 2161 census, very slightly complicating what is meant by the term Artanian. As for Gran Tadraki, population size is estimated about 41 million people. The real number is still unknown, but the population mostly contain of the Pontesians, like their homeland, are divided into either Terran Catholics or Progressive Darwinists with a small Jewish minority. Religion The religions of the Empire are varied. However various types of the Christian faith have an overal majority within Pontesi. Islam is predominant amongst Majatrans. *Christian: 73% *Muslim: 14% *Jewish/Buddhist/Hindu/Other: 8% *None/No Answer: 5% Education Education is compulsory in Pontesi, but home schooling is permitted. There is a free public education system alongside private schools. The few famous private schools are St.Hewlett Academy, Fort Roger Military Academy, and the International School of Lerna. History Beiteynu-Pontesi Conflict During the moment of chaos in Beiteynu, the Commonwealth government has seen Pontesian poeple who live with in the land call Tadraki and Endlid suffered from autocratic rule of the Judean People's Front and the Exhalted Despot. The Commonwealth see that it is no longer possible for the situation to become normal again without the intervention with in the situation. The Commonwealth government held an emergency meeting and authorised intervention in Beiteynu. The army was immediately set into motion and carefully cross the border into Tadraki and Endlid through the Abure-Tadraki border with 30,000 infantry soldiers, 800 battle tanks, 36 fighter/bombers jet aircraft, 1200 APCs, 150 artillery pieces and 120 attack helicopters. The Navy has also deployed 12 cruisers, 8 destroyers and PDS Lerna, a super-carrier to patrol Gran Tadraki's waters. Within a week the Commonwealth Government had control of the Tadraki/Endlid region from the severely weakened Beiteynu government. A year after the occupation of the Commonwealth army, The Beiteynu Resistance Committee has been formed. The committee consist of: *Habonim Dror *Judean People's Front *Ma'avak *The party formerly known as Likud End of the War The conflict comes to an end after the Pontesian Military Forces withdrawl from Gran Tadraki due to a heavy losses and the complete of the evacuation of Pntek population in the area. Diplomatic Ratified Treaty *Condemnation of any attempted genocide of the Welsh-Dranians, September 2402 *Keymon Free Trade Agreement, February 2456 *Do Not Spam Treaty, May 2198 *TOA (Terran Olympic Association), July 2183 *The Law of the Sea, June 2164 *Ministry of Homeland Security Act, November 2441 *Mordusian Neutrality Pact, October 2471 *Sekowo-Pontesi Free Trade and Non-Aggression Treaty, February 2470 *Global Emancipation Treaty, March 2466 *Greater Hulstria Free Trade Agreement, May 2465 Politics Notable Party List *One Nation Conservative Party *Equalise The People's Right Party *Fight For Your Right To Party *Majatran National Resistance Committees *Cynical Bastardry Party *Friedrich Hayek Party *Phalanx Party *T.H.E.M. *Pontesi People's Party *Green Socialist Party *Labour Party of Pontesi *Liberal Party of Pontesi Recent Head of State list August Parliament of the Cedar Throne The August Parliament of the Cedar Throne consist of 625 seats. Each bill require 1/2 vote of total vote and 3/4 vote in order to amendment the constitution. The member of parliament is selected by voting from each Regions. Current Cabinet Established under the Ministry of Homeland Security Act, November 2441 Military Military of Pontesi The Commonwealth army consisted of 3 main forces of Army, Navy, and Air Force with more than 1,100,000 troops in service according to Rildanor Accord of International Conflict Regulation. The chain of command is from the Atabeg Accipitrum, Grand Vizier-General, Secretary of State for Defence, and at last Coast Guard, Army, Air Force, and Navy Commander. The army main purpose is to fight the enemy of the state. the Commonwealth also possesses Nuclear, Biological and Chemical weapon in order to protect themselves from their enemy. Coast Guard Commander: TBA Army Commander: TBA Navy Commander: TBA Air Force Commander: TBA Police Chief Commander: TBA National Security Council of Cedar Tree (NSCCT) National Security Council of Cedar Tree consisted of 10 Members: # Atabeg Accipitrum (Head of Council by position) # Grand Vizier-General # Secretary of State for Defence # Secretary of State for Internal Affair # Coast Guard Commander # Army Commander # Navy Commander # Air Force Commander # Police Chief Commander # Head of Intelligence Agency This council have full executive power to order any military, police, or government official in case of state of emergency or in order to protect peace and security in Pontesi. This council can temporary declared law active or inactive without passing the parliament discussion. Category:NationsCategory:MajatraCategory:Pontesi